


Home Can Be A Person

by mander3_swish



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Meta, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Basically Alex Manes (Malex) meta. Kind of sad and angsty thoughts about 'family'.





	Home Can Be A Person

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roswell New Mexico Week Day 2.  
> Fic prompt: Family

He could give a thousand reasons why he didn't even want to be on the same block as the house he grew up in. Shortly after Alex was shipped off to Texas for Basic Military Training, his father had sold the house after being reassigned. He wasn't sure if he was sad about the house or not. He tried recalling some happy memories but felt that most of them had soured over time, the endless stream of disappointments and sadness of his childhood burying any sparks of joy. Even the brightest spark had exploded in rage and hate, destroying all hope for something different.

For Alex, the word 'family' left his mouth dry. What did his family ever do for him? They didn't love him, they didn't keep him safe, they didn't try to protect him. Sometimes, when he was feeling especially sorry for himself, exhausted from being reminded of his constant failings as a man and a son, he was almost jealous that Michael didn't really have a home or a family. He was free to be who he wanted to be without real recourse or judgement, at least from people that were supposed to love him.

But now after a decade in the military, Alex had learned that family can be formed with the people you surround yourself with, when those people genuinely care about the health and well-being of everyone who mattered. This might be in the short term, or stretch on for years, spanning continents, a familial love centered on compassion and protection. Alex wholeheartedly and freely offered this to Michael, he just hoped that his so-called family hadn't broken any possibilities of this coming true.


End file.
